


0.56µm*

by Cloudystar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudystar/pseuds/Cloudystar
Summary: “喔呀～这可真是奇遇啊，锁链手。你好像遇上麻烦了？”





	0.56µm*

**Author's Note:**

> 由紫镜的这幅图http://overseas.weico.cc/share/4925976.html?weibo_id=4104298604896107 延伸  
> 请配合食用

“请进，祝您愉快。”

穿着得体的黑发年轻人面带微笑接过入口处负责安保的人员递回的写着他的名字的邀请函，迈着悠然的步伐进入这场只有拥有不菲身家的企业家才会获邀的聚会。

有不少人已经到达，聚集成相互交谈的小圈子。他从托盘上取了一杯饮料，自然且毫不费力地融入了其中一个。

不管这些人期望在这里得到什么，他只需要确定那些最终都会进他的口袋就可以了。

 

* * *

  
灰色，混沌的深灰色。就连阳光投射至这里造成的晃动光斑也显得黯淡。

隔着单薄的衣服，能够清楚地感觉到地面的冰凉，他甚至将脸贴近地面，想用这温度让自己清醒一点。

他动了动有些僵硬的肩膀，缚住手脚的细密丝线韧又黏，让他想到一种自己厌恶的生物。

这并不是自我反省的好时机，但是他需要思考些什么来保持头脑清醒。

说起来卡施洛特先生也应该为此策划了数月，现在想起来连埋在身边的暗茬都有好几个。一边在明面上表示愿意以交易的形式归还一对眼睛，并提出条件；一边暗地里静待时机以求一击即中。要是这样都没能得手一次，简直是没天理了。

但即使如此，他还是没能在酷拉皮卡这里占到什么便宜。没错，可以看出他费了不少劲找到让酷拉皮卡现出火红眼的药水，并不留痕迹地在他们约见的时间前让他喝了下去。

可他却低估了在火红眼状态下的酷拉皮卡所拥有的力量，即使是被迫使保持这样的状态。解决那些人并没有费酷拉皮卡太多力气——甚至比不上他保持火红眼所耗费的精力。但是眼下的状况说明对方显然还留有后手，至少这位缚住他的能力者还没有现身。

这不符合常理，他看了眼滚落在一旁的两只罐子。这就是他来这里的目的，如果对方已经把这个拿出来了，就证明是亮底牌的时候了。可是对手迟迟不现身，难道是他们出了什么状况？

昏暗的环境让他有些困倦，在厚重玻璃另一侧游动的鱼群像是群暗色的阴影，像是已然忘记自己为何会在人间游荡的幽魂。

你们不要着急，很快，会很快的……

踏在地面的脚步声将他从思绪中拖拽出，他听见出口处大门关闭的声音——为了降低他的戒心，在进入这里的时候他们让大门保持着敞开。轻轻吹拂在他高热的皮肤上的微小气流消失了，空气开始凝结。随着脚步声的移动，壁灯跟着亮了起来，远处出现了昏黄的光，空中漂浮着什么游动的东西，混杂在光斑和阴影里，他分辨不清。

总算来了吗？

 

* * *

  
热闹的聚会地点此刻变得寂静，但要说实话，目前的收获让他有些失望。捕猎者的敏锐嗅觉让他在这里继续搜寻着猎物。

这个隐秘的入口出现在眼前的时候，他知道，这里会带来意外之喜。

在现身之前，蜘蛛就清楚地知道落在网里的是毫无价值的枯枝败叶，还是美丽的蝴蝶。

瞧，那只蝴蝶就在那里等待捕获。唯一让他不太满意的是那双眼睛已然红如夕阳，那本应该是为他的出现所点燃。

“喔呀～这可真是奇遇啊，锁链手。你好像遇上麻烦了？”

随后他如愿欣赏到无法扇动翅膀的蝴蝶睁大眼睛，露出带着些惊讶的复杂表情。

“你……”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *蜘蛛丝的大致直径。
> 
>  
> 
> 此处可填空，如：
> 
> “喔呀～这可真是奇遇啊，锁链手。你好像遇上麻烦了？”
> 
> 随后他如愿欣赏到无法扇动翅膀的蝴蝶睁大眼睛，露出带着些惊讶的复杂表情。
> 
> “你……”他语气有些迟疑，“你……怎么不洗头？”


End file.
